


В ожидании утренней звезды

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ангел сидит на твоем левом плече, это ничего не значит, он может легко перелететь на правое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ожидании утренней звезды

**Author's Note:**

> Singh перевела прекрасный текст "Перспективы из ада" (http://singh.diary.ru/p177945814.htm), пейринг: Люцифер/Сэм. Я не удержалась и написала небольшой приквел.

***

Фарфоровая статуэтка ангела падает с каминной полки и разлетается на острые осколки. А Габриэль только вытирает рот дрожащей рукой и улыбается. Ангельская шлюха умеет так подставляться под удары, чтобы кровь лилась чуть ли не рекой — знает, как она жжет Сэма, какую острую боль вызывает, попадая на разбитые костяшки, оцарапанную или прокушенную кожу. Сэм ненавидит это ощущение, но Габриэль провоцирует его каждый раз, ему мало синяков и ушибов, он даже трахается как псих — до стертых коленей и ссадин на локтях.

Габриэль выворачивается в его руках, усаживается сверху, невероятно сильный и странно хрупкий. Его ребра колют Сэму ладони как осколки статуэтки под спиной, а ангел только улыбается разбитыми губами и опаляет кровавым кислотным поцелуем. Сэму только остается вскидывать бедра в попытках попасть в такт быстрым движениям Габриэля, а тот просит еще, умоляет, соглашается и закрывает глаза.

Он кого-то представляет на месте Сэма, счастливая улыбка озаряет его лицо, делает божественно прекрасным, крылья за спиной раскрываются грозовой тенью. Габриэль откидывается назад, блаженно кричит, сжигая Сэму живот спермой, посвящая боль и наслаждение тому, кого видит в своих грезах. Габриэль знает, что делает - своим телом, покорностью, стонами и просьбами он учит Сэма говорить «Да».


End file.
